Chiaracienta
by Noblee
Summary: —Regresar el zapato mi trasero. Lo único que quiere es violarse a la dueña. Y en ese momento, Chiara no hizo más que maldecir a las zapatillas de cristal. Para la otra se compra unas botas.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece ni la historia en la que me basé: Cenicienta.

**Pairing: **Antonio – Chiara / España – Nyo!Romano

**Advertencias: **Malas palabras y nyos xD

* * *

**Chiaracienta **

Chiara agachó el rostro y observó sus pies.

Estaba más que hastiada y fastidiada al leer por enésima vez la carta que envió el singular –bastardo– príncipe Antonio a su casa. ¿Era estúpido acaso? Conocía más de una persona que calzaba lo mismo que ella.

—Regresar el zapato mi trasero. Lo único que quiere es violarse a la dueña —susurró con enojo guardando una pequeña daga en el liguero que ocultaba bajo su falda. Dios, trabajó tanto para comprarse esas estúpidas zapatillas de cristal. Y el muy bastardo se las arrebató en el baile.

A diferencia de él, ella tenía un toque de queda. No era su culpa tener un tutor muy estricto que siempre a las 12am revisaba su habitación, sólo porque se escapó una vez. Maldito Roderich.

Chiara alzó el gorro rojo de su capa e inhaló profundamente. Con nerviosismo se acercó al marco de la ventana de su habitación. Tendría que bajar 6 metros y de forma rápida, que dudaba que las desgastadas sábanas de su cama soportasen tanto. Ya había pasado el toque de queda, por lo tanto tendría toda la madrugada para recuperar su zapatilla.

Empezó a descender por la cadena de sábanas y sonrió con orgullo al sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Agudizó su mirada y se acercó de manera sigilosa hacia su caballo. Ni loca usaría un carruaje, y el de su familia olía a calabaza podrida. Montó a Roma, apodo dado por ella –con ayuda de su hermana–, y le ordenó galopar de manera tranquila.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo a quitarle su zapato? ¿Tenía un fetiche con los pies? Chistó por lo bajo. Si bien, había ido combinada, ella sólo había ido al baile por la comida. Amaba la pasta, pero comerla tres veces al día durante un mes, hacía que su estómago se revolviera. Estúpida Alicia ¿por qué no cocinaba otra cosa?

Alzó la mirada y sonrió al encontrarse muy alejada de su casa. Con un ligero golpe de su pie, le ordenó a Roma ir más rápido. Tenía que llegar antes del amanecer.

—Pero ya verá ese bastardo. Por muy príncipe que sea, nadie se mete conmigo —dijo al alcanzar a vislumbrar el castillo. Sería difícil acceder al interior, pero considerando que uno de los guardias a estas horas era Alfred, pues…

Se bajó del caballo y ató la correa a un árbol. Caminó tratando de no hacer ruido, se ocultó tras una pared al observar unos guardias pasar. ¿Qué tanto protegían? Sólo había estúpidas pinturas ahí adentro. Rayos, aunque le costara aceptarlo, las pinturas de Alicia eran mejor.

Dio un paso y una mano la cogió de la cintura.— ¡Chigi! ¡Suéltame bastardo! —exclamó en voz baja, pero dejando notar su rabia.

—Wow, tranquila Chiara —contestó Alfred con una sonrisa.

—Casi me matas de un susto, bastardo.

—Jajaja ¿qué estás planeando? —indagó obligando a Chiara a sentarse a su lado. Ella y él eran amigos de la infancia, además siempre elaboraban las mejores bromas juntos. ¿Quién diría que la chica era buena en explosivos?

—Vengo a recuperar algo que es mío —murmuró frunciendo el ceño elevando un poco su cuerpo para poder ver a un lado de la barda.

—¿Te ayudo?

Chiara volteó sorprendida ante la proposición de Alfred. Asintió levemente y se dejó guiar por el bosque para llegar a una puerta. Al parecer era la entrada a la cocina. A este paso recuperaría su zapatilla antes de que amaneciera.

Alfred la dejó en la cocina, alegando que confiaba en ella. La chica era peligrosa, pero no era tonta como para matar o robar algo de la familia real. La castaña no hizo más que negar con la cabeza, ¿cómo rayos es que él era un guardia?

Dejó esa duda para otro momento y avanzó hasta adentrarse a los pasillos de las habitaciones. Si bien recordaba, la habitación del príncipe era la sexta puerta de la derecha. Primero tenía que asegurarse si la tenía él, sino, bueno, traía una daga.

Avanzó guiándose por la luz de la luna que atravesaba las ventanas y abrió la puerta de la habitación. El príncipe estaba más que dormido. Sería fácil, además su zapatilla brillaba en el mueble del fondo.

Caminó de puntitas y cogió la zapatilla. Já, tómala bastardo. Esa zapatilla era suya, ni loca dejaría que otras tipas se la probasen. ¿Y si tenían hongos? ¡Qué asco! La colocó en el bolsillo de su falda y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Devuélveme eso —ordenó una voz a sus espaldas.

_Mierda_, fue lo único que pensó. Tragó saliva y dio un paso sintiendo al instante una mano agarrarla bruscamente de su muñeca.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa estúpido?! ¡Esta puta zapatilla es mía! —gritó sin dejar que le viera el rostro.

Antonio la observó con el ceño fruncido. Esa zapatilla era la única cosa que le permitiría hallar a la mujer con la que bailó hace un día. Esa ladrona estaba loca si pensaba que podría llevársela. Al momento de querer quitarle el gorro de la capa, notó un rápido movimiento de la chica.

—Ni te atrevas bastardo —desafió con la daga en el cuello moreno del hombre—. ¡¿Por qué mierda no entiendes que está maldita zapatilla es mía?! ¡No dejaré que una estúpida se pruebe algo por lo que trabajé!

Antonio no dijo nada, capaz y si movía la boca la daga alcanzaba a rasgarle. Rascó con nerviosismo su nuca y sonrió. Recordó lo que su madre le había dicho hace años: "aún y cuando la mujer sea peligrosa, sé un caballero. Quién sabe, puede salvarte la vida". Ah, su madre tan sabia.

Carraspeó un poco y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás. Se inclinó levemente y dijo:—Perdona mi rudeza, pero esa zapatilla por el momento me pertenece.

— ¿Quién dice?

— ¿La encontré en el suelo?

— ¡¿En el suelo?! Si casi me arrancas el puto pie para quitarme la zapatilla —explicó elevando su falda enseñándole la marca en su tobillo y las ligeras marcas en su pierna.

Antonio se sonrojó un poco y volteó la mirada. ¡Traía un liguero de tomates!

—Ahora si me permites —continuó Chiara dispuesta a salir de la habitación. Dios, esa sonrisa del castaño se veía muy pervertida.

— ¡Espera! —exclamó Antonio con una sonrisa.—Al menos pruébatela.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios lo haría?!

—Por favor —pidió con una careta de inocencia. Chiara tiritó de nerviosismo, putas expresiones de ternura. Siempre funcionaban con ella.

De un rápido movimiento se quitó el zapato y se colocó la zapatilla. — ¿Contento?

Antonio abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Sonrió y una mirada soñadora se posó en su rostro.

—No sé ni por qué te emocionas. La mayoría de las chicas calzan del cinco, estúpido. Agradece de que te salve de casarte con una aprovechada —le apuntó con soberbia sin darse cuenta que con el ajetreo del zapato, el gorro se había caído, dejando descubierto su rostro.

—Jajajaja, sabía que eras tú —dijo atrapándola en un abrazo.

—¡Chi-chigi! ¡Déjame ir, bastardo! —Chiara no dejaba de forcejear.

—Ehh, pero te acabo de encontrar —murmuró con una sonrisa—. ¡Y pronto nos casaremos!

—¡No jodas! ¡Ni te conozco! Sólo porque bailamos un maldito baile, no significa que esté enamorada de ti —dijo intentado quitarse de encima al bastardo del príncipe. Pero, el bastardo era muy fuerte. Se detuvo por un momento para inhalar y con su rodilla le dio en las joyas familiares a Antonio.

Aprovechando de que el castaño se retorcía de dolor, se quitó la zapatilla de cristal para colocarse el zapato y echarse a correr. Ni idea de cómo lo hizo, pero pudo encontrar el camino hacia la cocina. Salió del castillo y se subió a Roma, dispuesta a irse a su casa. Al parecer tenía razón: el príncipe sólo quería violársela.

Llegó al establo y dejó a Roma ahí para ascender por la cadena de sábanas. Faltaba poco para el amanecer, y necesitaba estar ahí arriba. Subió y guardó la zapatilla junto con la otra. Nadie se metía con Chiara Vargas. Ni siquiera el príncipe.

* * *

Pasaron las semanas, y la aburrida vida que tenía seguía igual. Roderich con el piano, su hermana haciéndose la mensa con las pinturas, a veces pensaba que se drogaba con ellas. ¿De qué otra forma encontraría atractivo al patatero de enfrente? Y ella, allí como esclava bajo el sol cosechando sus tomates. Ella al menos si hacía algo productivo.

Tras llenar la cesta, sonrió. Ese año tuvo buena cosecha.

—Vee~ sorella, un muchacho te busca.

¿Muchacho? Quizás era Alfred para venir a cobrarle el favor. Desgraciado. Entró a la casa y dejó la cesta en la cocina para ir a la sala.

—¡Hola, Chiara! —saludó tan campante Antonio quien ignoraba la multitud de gente que se había acumulado en el patio frontal.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí!?

—¿Eh? Bueno, tú dijiste que no me conocías. Así que he decidido venir dos días a la semana para que así te cases conmigo —explicó sonriente como si la cosa fuera tan simple.

Y en ese momento, Chiara no hizo más que maldecir a las zapatillas de cristal. Para la otra se compra unas botas.

* * *

**Notas:**

Jaja siempre quise escribir un Spamano, aunque usé a Chiara :P  
Ni idea de donde vino la idea, pero espero que les haya gustado :3  
Ciao~

¿_Review_?


End file.
